Sleeping Beauty
by Evenstar-mor2004
Summary: you mix Disney's sleeping beauty and king arthur and this is what comes out of the oven...come on read it, you know you wanna


Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN KING ARTHUR, SLEEPING BEAUTY, OR ANYTHING THAT IS TRADEMARKED.** Their that said if you still wish to sue the items you will receive are college essays and books, my sketch books, and finally a pair socks...thank you and good night.

* * *

Summary: You take a little of this and a little of that and you combine Disney's Sleeping Beauty and King Arthur, and you might get this.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty: 

In a small kingdom in Sarmatia their lived a king and his queen. For many years they longed for a child and finally one winters morn they were blessed with a daughter, whom they named Aurora for the dawn that came with her.

King Stephen proclaimed through out his land and surrounding territories a great feast so that all could look on the child with admiration. He invited many different tribes and their leaders, as well as inviting his good friend King Hubert. For it was decided that Hubert's son Galahad would marry Aurora and bring piece to their kingdoms.

The young boy was only eight and did not realize when he looked in the pram that the baby would be his future wife. But none the less he gave his gift to the princess, a set of elegant throwing knives his mother had found and said would be perfect.

Also invited were many different wise women and men who came a bestowed gifts that could and could not be touched. The last to arrive were the three good fays, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

Flora's gift to the child was the gift of beauty, to have hair as bright as gold, and lips that would shame the red, red, rose. Fauna's gift was that of song, to have melody her whole life long.

But as Merryweather began to bless her gift on the sleeping babe, the doors to the meeting hall burst open and a green flame ball appeared.

In this ball arose Maleficent, a witch who was quick to anger, and feared by many.

"Well what do we have here. We have the gentry, the nobility, royalty, and...ahhh yes the rebel. I was disheartened to not receive a invitation to this wondrous moment your highness."

"You weren't wanted" "Not wanted...ohhh dear, and here I thought it was some slight oversight. In that case I best leave you all to merry making"

"And your not angry your ladyship?" the queen tentatively asked.

"No not at all, in fact I too have a gift for the sleeping babe. -clang goes her staff- Listen well all of you. The princess will indeed grow to be beautiful, wise, and sing elegantly. But in the sunset of her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Waaaahahahahahahh." "Seize her" BOOM!

The queen held her daughter tight while crying but it was too late the witch had gone and the damage done.

"Now you majesties please don't cry after all Merryweather has still to bestow her gift on the child." Flora said while patting the queens shoulder. "And she can undo this terrible curse?" the now worried King asked.

"Well no, Maleficent's power is to great but she can help. Go on dear"

Rolling up her sleeves the fay dressed in blue approached the pram and waved her wand, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break. For true love conquers all."

* * *

But the king still in unease over his daughters fate had all the spinning wheels burned and banned from his territory. The fays feeling that this would not be enough to protect the small child got together trying to think of a way to save her from her fate. 

"We have to find some way because burning and banning them wont work. She'll find a way." "Well why don't we just turn her into a newt." "We can't do that Merryweather, our powers must be used for good." "Well it would be good, and it would make me happy."

"Ahaha I have it. We will...wait...in here quickly, even walls have ears." The three fays quickly shrank down and hide themselves in a small holding chest for Aurora.

Flora once satisfied that the area was secure spoke, "I'll turn her into a rose, because a flower has no way of pricking her finger on a spindle wheel." The fays were happily excited until Merryweather came to a dark conclusion. "Well that would work, until Maleficent sent her frost. She always destroys your nicest flowers."

Upon hearing this statement all three fays began walking a deep grove into the upholstery until finally Flora spoke, "I have it. Maleficent would never suspect a peasant family and their fondling child. And she could be raised in the forest until the proper time."

"Ohh and who would this peasant family be Flora?" Asked Fauna

"Turn around." As Fauna and Merryweather turned to face a silver baby spoon their fay clothing was gone and in its place was that of peasant clothing. "Us, but we never lived as the mortals, and we have never taken care of a baby before."

Fauna finally spoke, "We can do this Merryweather. And for the life and sake of Aurora we must. Although I fear the King and Queen will not like it, on her sixteenth birthday we sunset has fallen they can behold their daughter. Aurora, no Rose, will grow in our care and we will be able to teach and protect her so that not even Maleficent could find her.

* * *

In the cover of darkness three figures left the great tent with a bundle safely in one of the figures arms. Stephan and his wife, Celey, watched sadly as their daughter was taken away to hide safely from her fate. The next day Hubert was told that the princess would be hidden until it was safe, so he and Galahad departed with well wishes for Stephan. 

When Hubert and Galahad came back to their clan though the Romans were waiting and demanding that the young man be taken. So with painful goodbyes the Galahad left the only life he had known all for the Romans sake.

* * *

That had been sixteen years ago and finally the knights and Arthur were heading through Sarmatia looking for family, friends, and lost tribes. 


End file.
